


Oblivious heartache

by ForTheHearts



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Fireworks, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: Fireworks blast at Shigure's house. Oblivious heartache. A cool summer night with a few family members. Included Momiji, Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 3





	Oblivious heartache

_**Oblivious heartache** _

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Fruits Basket. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

A few members at Shigure's house were having fun. The idea of them having a good time during the summer was all thanks to the idea of fireworks. An idea that came from Momiji.

_"We should bring fireworks." The blond rabbit mentions._

_"Oh yes. What a great idea." Tohru agrees._

_The others didn't mind the idea. As the fireworks could be used after dinner. The sight of it blowing in the sky sounded lovely. From that nightly gathering Kyou was going to confess to the girl he loved for a long time. Another guy would announce to his family they were a couple._

_"Are you sure we should do this, Tohru?"_

_"We have been seeing each other for few weeks now, Yuki."_

_Yuki didn't mind the idea of letting them know. What got to him the most was knowing his cousin having feelings for her. Even being confronted by the cat about it months ago._

After dinner was prepared, and eating by everyone at the house, they've all go outside. The box of fireworks was brought along by Momiji. He gives out a child like smile to everyone who looked his way.

"You're smiling so much." Kyou rose a brow. "It's very creepy..."

"Shut up, Kyou! I'm just happy we're all here together."

"Yes let's have a good time."

The cat and rabbit looked at one another before looking back at Tohru. The young women was giving off a sweet kind smile as usual. They smiled too. 

Shigure prepares the fireworks with a lighter. Throwing it up to the sky as it sparked and blew up from there. The sudden blow surprised Yuki and Tohru. The secret couple realized it was about time to let all know they're together.

"I'd like to tell you all something."

The cool wind blew in Yuki's face. His eyes directing towards Kyou, the most.

"Share with us! What's up?" Shigure had an idea. Of what it was exactly since he had come over.

"Miss Honda and I..I mean Tohru and I have become a couple, just recently." 

Tohru's face heating taking her boyfriend's hands. He squeezes them to calm her nerves down. It was a little nerve wrecking seeing Kyou shocked the most. 

Fireworks continued on blowing in the background. Momiji was happy to hear of that. Shook him the most was knowing Kyou was in love with her too. As he was too but realized she was in good hands with Yuki.

"That's wonderful news! You're both good together."

Tohru was hugged by Momiji. Smiling Yuki thanked his younger cousin. His eyes wonders off to Kyou. 

"Kyou..so what do you think?"

"I didn't think it was possible..so whatever!"

Shigure gives a light hearted chuckle. He watched the cat going back into the house. The others continued on with the fireworks. 

It was a great night. Except a sudden heartache for one, Kyou Sohma. 

_'I love her...she's too oblivious of my feelings and love for her!'_


End file.
